Something There
by taitofan
Summary: All she wanted to do was raise a pokemon to help her win enough ribbons to get into the Grand Festival... Falling in love just sort of happened. Chapter one up: A mysterious stone is found...
1. Prologue

Something There—Prologue

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het, some yaoi and yuri, crossbreeding, and a bit of language

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… But I _do_ own Abika, Rani, Hiroshi, and a few others.

Author's notes: Like I needed another chaptered fic… Especially when it builds upon an unfinished fic. Oh well. Yes, these are the same OCs as in _Project G_, but it takes place about a year later, and it focuses on Abika. The others will make cameos, but don't expect them too much. After all, I don't want it to be mandatory that you read _P-G_ too. I should tell you everything you need to know as you get to it. Right now I'm leaving things vague, because, well, you shouldn't know yet. Also, be aware that this chapter is just a prologue, so expect it to be shorter and more disconnected than future chapters will be. I also don't want to spend paragraphs describing the characters, so just go to my DeviantArt account and look at my scraps if you want to know what they look like. Also, feel free to PM me or whatever if you're lost… I'll answer any questions that I don't plan on answering in future chapters.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 02-06-07

* * *

"And the winner is Rani by a knockout!" The crowd cheered at the blond boy ran up and hugged his Eifie, praising it for a job well done. His opponent, a blonde girl his age hung her head and held out her monster ball.

"Return Booster…" Once the fainted fire pokémon was back in its monster ball, she turned around and walked off the stage, wondering for the umpteenth time why she was doing this.

'_I was better at gym battles than I'll ever be at contests… I can never beat Rani. Maybe I should just give up_…'

"Abika." The girl looked up and saw a familiar face standing in the otherwise deserted hallway. She put on a smile for him, but it failed to reach her eyes.

"Hey Hiroshi. Shouldn't you be congratulating your boyfriend?" He frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. Though it was meant to be comforting, she couldn't help but flinch.

"He'll be fine without me for a few minutes. Look… I know you're having a hard time with this, and after how well you've done in the leagues you've entered, changing your style is difficult. Have you considered catching a new pokémon and raising it just for contests? Maybe that would help… You do have one slot left on your team after all." She bit her lip softly, considering his words. She'd had her current team for so long… But after she'd given her Absol to her sister, it was true that she had an opening. Maybe he was onto something…

"All right… I'll go see what I can find. I don't have any pokémon from Shinou yet anyway. Tell Rani I said congrats, then I'll meet you two back at the Pokémon Center before dinner, all right?" He nodded and removed his hand, giving her a kind smile.

"Of course… Good luck." She returned the sentiment and quickly left the contest hall, her new goal in mind. Find a new pokémon, raise it for contests, finally get good enough to beat her childhood friend… Didn't sound _too_ hard.

* * *

"This is too damn hard!"

It wasn't that she couldn't catch any of the pokémon she saw, or even that she wasn't finding enough. She just didn't know what to get! Which one learned good contest moves? What were their evolutions—if they even had any—like? She wished she had her pokédex with her, but alas, it was with her other things back at the Pokémon Center… After all, this was all rather impromptu.

'_I can't even tell what type some of these damn things are… I already have fire, dark, psychic, water, ground, and electric covered… Grass maybe? Flying? Bug? What else can I find in the Hakutai Forest…?_'

"Muu!" She resisted the urge to yelp as a pokémon suddenly floated in front of her face. But as she pulled back a few feet and realized what it was, she broke out into a grin.

"Hey, you're a Muuma! I didn't know there were ghost pokémon in this forest…" She thought back to when her group had traveled through Jouto—when she was still challenging gyms. Rani had almost caught a Muuma, but it had gotten away at the last second. He'd obviously thought they'd be a good contest choice, so… "Blacky, come on out!"

But before she could call out an attack, Muuma darted over to her and…plopped down on her head with a content "_Muu_."

"What _are_ you _doing_? Get off my head so I can capture you already!" Muuma replied with an obstinate "_Muuma_!" "No?! Well, why not? If you don't want me to capture you, why don't you just run away?" She could honestly say this had never happened to her… With the exception of receiving the Eievui that eventually evolved into Blacky as her starter pokémon and her Upaa, which had made her chase it before she could catch it, all of the others had just battled with her…

"Muuma! Muumuu ma, Muuma!" She was hardly fluent in poké-speak, but maybe…

"…Do you just want to come with me without battling?" The ghost pokémon finally floated off her head and nodded happily at her understanding. Hey, whatever worked she supposed. "Okay… If you insist. I suppose I shouldn't hurt such a cute little pokémon anyway, huh?" Muuma cooed its assent, floating alongside Abika as she recalled Blacky and headed out of the forest. Though it was rather odd, it worked out for the best…

Because she just realized that she didn't have any spare monster balls with her anyway.

* * *

"So that Muuma is yours?" Abika dug through her bag, knowing that she must have a monster ball _somewhere_…

"It will be as soon as I find something to put it in…" Rani giggled at her frenzied searching, merely glad that she wasn't upset about losing to him. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and ducked from a Pokéblock case that was tossed his way.

"Abika, honestly, why don't you just use your Friend Ball?" She stopped her frantic search and shot him a look that clearly said she had _no_ idea what he was talking about. He had to wonder about his choice of friends sometimes… "The custom monster ball you got from Gantetsu in Hiwada Town the last time we went through Jouto…?"

"Oh! _That_ Friend Ball! It's right in the front pocket…" With a smile, she unzipped the compartment, and sure enough, there it was. Hiroshi resisted the urge to throw the Pokéblock case back at her. "Okay Muuma, ready to be mine?"

"Muuma, muu!" Taking that as its consent, she tossed the ball towards the floating pokémon. In a flash of red light, Muuma was sucked into it, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. One shake, two shakes, three shakes…

"Yes, Muuma is mine!" Abika rushed to the Friend Ball and held it up in victory, much to her friends' embarrassment. After all, they were in the Pokémon Center, and she was attracting quite an audience… She paid them no mind though as she wasted no time in letting her newest pokémon back out. The ghost immediately floated over to her side, allowing her to grab it in a hug. "Oh Muuma, we'll be great, just you see. I'll start training you for contests tomorrow, and we'll win the Grand Festival! We'll be an unstoppable team!"

As Abika and Muuma bonded—rather loudly—Hiroshi and Rani shared a look. They couldn't help but think that their friend's sudden interest in winning the Grand Festival had something to do with _her_…

* * *

The next day, Abika did just as she'd said, and they were back in the forest to train. Her other pokémon were used to gym battles and the like, where endurance counted. Now she had to teach Muuma to battle effectively in only five minutes. Luckily, she had Rani as a training partner.

"If I'd have known how hard this was, I never would have given you trouble back then…" Rani laughed, remembering all too well how upset she used to get when he'd complain that five-minute battles were difficult.

"It's in the past now… Are you and Muuma still all right to battle? She looks kinda worn out…" Abika opened her mouth to reply, when his words hit her…

"_She_? Muuma is a boy you dolt!" Over on the sidelines, acting as referee, Hiroshi sighed. It was always something with those two…

"No, that's definitely a girl pokémon. Just look at her!"

"He's a _boy_."

"She's a _girl_."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Bo—" Abika was effectively cut off when Hiroshi stalked over, grabbed Muuma, and flipped the unsuspecting pokémon upside-down in the air. If he wasn't a researcher in training, and qualified to do such things, she probably would have punched him for violating her poor pokémon. "Well? Who's right?" Hiroshi nodded to himself and flipped Muuma back around, apologizing to it softly for the sudden jolt.

"You were. Muuma is a male. And," he added before she could launch into an '_I told you so_,' "you need to get back to training him." She sighed, but nodded nonetheless and turned her attention to her pokémon.

"Okay Muuma, ready for another round?"

"Muu!" Rani, though a bit miffed that he'd been wrong, realized that his boyfriend knew what he was talking about. He withdrew Doble and sent out Kireihana instead. Whether or not Abika's newfound love of contests was brought on by what he _thought_ it was brought on by, he'd help her get better… No matter what.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Rani nodded, not happy about it himself, but knowing that it had to be done.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've been training together for two weeks now, and we're only a few days away from the next contest hall. You go there, and Hiroshi and I will go the opposite way. You need the ribbon more than I do anyway." It _was_ true. Rani already had three ribbons, while she only had one, and that was because Rani had been sick that day. If she wanted to get into the Grand Festival, she needed to win more, and she couldn't win easily if she kept being pitted against her more experienced travel partner… But she'd never traveled alone before!

"I guess you're right… I'll miss you two." Rani smiled and hugged her, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again. We've been best friends forever… And we'll see each other at the Grand Festival, right? Then once you get contest battling down, we can travel together again." She returned the hug, wondering what she'd do without them…

"Right, I'll make it to the Grand Festival, I promise…" Rani let go and quickly turned away, knowing that this goodbye was much harder than he'd made it sound. Nineteen years… And now it wouldn't be the three of them anymore. Hiroshi saw the conflict in his lover's eyes and quickly gave Abika his own farewell. Though he didn't look it, the whole situation was getting to him too.

Abika stood on the dirt road and watched her best friends walk away until they were out of sight. Maybe this wasn't the right choice after all… Maybe contests just weren't for her. She'd never lost to Rani in normal pokémon battles. She'd gone nine years of regular battling, and maybe that's what she was meant to do…

'_No, I need to prove that I can change. That's exactly why my life keeps getting screwed up… Well, by god, I'll show them, I'll show them all! Abika Palazzo is perfectly capable of changing her life around, and she's gonna start right now_!'

"Muuma, come on out!" He popped out of the ball, a bit confused when he found them alone… Where was that loud kid his mistress allows had him battle? "From now on, it's just me and my pokémon. But since we need to train the most… Wanna stay out and travel with me? I could use the company…" Muuma replied by nuzzling her cheek, pleased with himself when she laughed and look far happier than she had just seconds before. "Great. Then let's get going, huh? We have a Grand Festival to win!"

And thus, their journey began.


	2. Chapter 1

Something There—Chapter One

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het, some yaoi and yuri, crossbreeding, and a bit of language

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… But I _do_ own Abika, Luna, Murasaki, and a few others.

Author's notes: This is the last chapter of time jumps and back-story. For the most part, the romance and whatnot will start in the next chapter. Well, not quite romance yet… But you'll see. Our heroine has some issues to work out as you'll see shortly. I have major spoilers for the end of Project G here, so beware that… I had to though, so everyone would know what's going on. Lastly, the pokédex info I have in here is copied right from Bulbapedia, so I'm not making it up. DP spoilers ahoy!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 02-09-07

* * *

"Muuma, Impressive Dance!" The small pokémon gracefully pulled off the move, making the opposing Asanan flinch. "Quick, Psychic Beam!" The beam of energy hit Asanan just in time for the buzzer to sound. She quickly looked up to the scoreboard, and…

"And the winners are Abika and Muuma!" The pictures of the young blonde woman, Muuma, and Raichu came up on the screen. She rushed over to Muuma and caught him in a hug, not believing her good luck. She'd just won her second ribbon in only two tries! With Upaa and Muuma, she'd won the contest after she'd left her friends, and now with Raichu's dazzling appeal and Muuma's firm grasp of contest battling, she'd won again! At this rate, she'd qualify for the Grand Festival in no time!

After the obligatory presentation of the ribbon, Abika was off to scout out the town, Muuma at her side. She'd always camped out or stayed in Pokémon Centers with her friends, but now that she was alone, she wouldn't feel guilty about staying in a hotel room. They'd never wanted to mooch off her, but hey, her and Muuma deserved it!

"This one looks nice enough…" Muuma, who'd floated to her shoulder, agreed with a '_Muu_!' That taken care of, in they went—

—only to come out a few minutes later, Abika looking utterly ticked off and Muuma cooing sadly. She stalked down the street, her little ghost rushing after her.

"Those _bastards_," she muttered. "Who the hell do they think they are telling me they don't allow pokémon to roam free? Then they have the nerve to tell me they'll let me in if I put you back in your monster ball! I don't think so! If we were in Houen I'd have that hellhole shut down faster than—"

"Muuma!" She screeched to a stop at the voice and spun around only to see that Muuma had fallen behind a few feet while she'd ranted.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she rushed back over to her pokémon and brought it close to her chest in a hug. "I was just so mad… Look, we'll spend the night at the Pokémon Center, leave nice and early, and then head off to the next contest hall. It should only be about a week away… Then after we win that, I'll find us the biggest hotel in the city and we'll stay there no matter _what_ they say…" Muuma didn't really care where they stayed so long as he didn't leave her behind… But if his mistress wanted to stay in one of those hotel things—whatever they were—then he supposed that he did too.

* * *

"See? This is _much_ better… Joi doesn't care if you stay out of your monster ball and—" Muuma shot her a confused look as she suddenly stopped talking.

"Muu?" She shook her head, wondering if she'd really seen… No. Of course not. Why would _she_ be here? She was still in Houen. Traveling for two months with just her pokémon must really be getting to her if she was seeing things…

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I saw my old girlfriend…" Muuma's eyes widened in surprise, causing her to chuckle at his expressive reaction. "Yeah… I really loved her… I've only loved three people like that in my life, but I knew the other two were doomed to fail. I shouldn't have been so surprised when Abira cheated on me or when Kosa wouldn't even try, I know." At his blank look, she sighed and pulled him close, leaning back against the wall. "Let me tell you a story…

"Once upon a time there was a girl who was cursed to have the most screwed up love life ever. She fell in love with her twin sister and said sister humored her until she got a girlfriend, then she dumped her. She ran away to Sekiei after that and found her brother. She was on the rebound and hurt and tried to start something with him… Well, _that_ was a mistake, especially when she _knew_ he had a boyfriend. On her way home, she found a young girl and immediately asked her out. It lasted three days.

"She went through girl after girl after girl, her jealousy and insecurity from past relationships chasing away each and every one. Her sister and friends tried to snap her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. But then finally, she met this _amazing_ girl named Luna. Luna was different, you see… Well, it's complicated. She escaped from a genetics lab and was traveling with some coordinators who were trying to save the world with their pokémon. Just…their pokémon were humans. Some of them at least. One guy was dating two of his pokémon-turned-humans, and Luna… Luna was originally a Nyasu.

"…I loved her so much, and I really thought she was the one. I wanted to spend my life with her, even if she was technically a pokémon. I won't bore you with the details, but we decided to help them out and we met some more hybrids. Turns out that one of them had been Luna's lover when she'd been a pokémon—an Enekororo who'd been siding with the bad guys until Luna snapped her out of it… I could have kept Luna, I know I could, but… I really _couldn't_. Not when Luna loved her so much. And even though it broke my heart, I just wanted to see her happy…"

Muuma didn't know what to do. Here was his mistress, near tears, and there was nothing he could do to help her. He wondered how the pokémon she'd been talking about became human… It'd certainly be more convenient. He didn't even have any arms to hug her back…

"Oh Muuma… I haven't been with anyone since her, and it's been almost a year. I don't know… I just haven't found anyone I love, and after her, I don't want anyone I _don't_ love. I don't even care if it's a boy or a girl, so long as they love me and I love them… But sometimes I wonder if I'll _ever_ find that person. I've tried changing my life around, you know? I thought becoming a coordinator would help, since Rani and those guys all had lovers. It hasn't made any difference so far though. If only Luna had never met that girl again…"

Muuma didn't know who that other girl was, but he decided that he didn't like her. Or Luna either. Abika was a wonderful mistress! Why would anyone leave her? He'd _never_ leave her!

"Muu…" Abika snapped out of her reverie at the soft cry and placed a kiss atop her pokémon's head, not noticing the slight red tint his dark face took.

"Thanks for listening Muuma… I know _you'll_ never leave me." Even if he couldn't talk, he was glad she understood.

* * *

"Murasaki, that's her!" The purple-haired girl gave the brunette a confused look. Or, at least as confused as she'd allow herself to look.

"That's _who,_ Luna? I can't see if you won't let me go out there." Luna shook her head vigorously, the Nyasu ears perched on the top of her head twitching nervously and her tail curling around her leg.

"You can't go out there… I saw Abika." Murasaki's eyes narrowed at the name. Luna's old girlfriend… What was _she_ doing in Shinou?

"What about her little friends?" Luna shrugged, the worry evident on her face.

"I don't know… She had a Muuma with her though, and I _know_ she didn't have one of those back then…" Though Murasaki had looked curious when she heard that Abika's two little lackeys weren't with her—honestly, she didn't think they _ever_ separated—at the news of what pokémon she had…

"A Muuma you say? Perhaps she can be useful to us after all…" Brown eyes narrowed and the resulting scowl showed sharp teeth—much too sharp to be human.

"No, we can't use her pokémon for our untested experiments! That's exactly what happened to us, and you almost died when things went wrong! We can't risk it." The older girl wondered if her girlfriend realized that they'd have to test their new project on a pokémon _sometime_. After all, it was quite impossible to test it on themselves. But it was useless to try to convince her when she was being so emotional.

"Fine, you win. We won't give it to her…" Luna was quite surprised—Murasaki _never_ gave up this easily. What was she up to…? "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Oh! Um…" Her suspicions were gone once the question was asked. Should she? _She_ really wanted to, but could _Abika_ handle it? What if she still wasn't over her? What if it just hurt her more? "…No. It'd be best if she just forgot about me… Come on, let's go up to our room before she sees us." Murasaki followed her girlfriend to the upper level of the Pokémon Center without another word. She thought it was best this way too—if only so Abika didn't have the chance to rekindle old flames with her ex-girlfriend. But as they walked, she silently plotted how to put her previous plan into action…

* * *

Midnight. Everyone was asleep… And now was her chance. Murasaki used all of her pokémon prowess to sneak downstairs, experiment in hand. Abika had gotten there late, and because there had just been a contest, all of the rooms were full. So she was on one of the couches, curled up with her Muuma in her embrace. Now was her chance. She just had to lean over and—

"Wark!" The sudden noise startled her, causing her to drop the object in her hand. She lacked the night vision Luna was blessed with, so she didn't know if the pokémon who'd made that noise was awake or just prone to calling out in its sleep. Plus, she had no idea where it had fallen to… "Wark!"

'_Dammit_,' she thought as she sprinted back upstairs, not making a sound. '_I missed my chance… Oh well. I can get it in the morning._'

* * *

"She's gone!" And wasn't Murasaki glad.

"Looks like it. She's not here after all. Must have left as soon as she got up." Luna sighed as they walked into the reception room, over to where Abika had been the night before. And to think she'd changed her mind about talking to her too…

"Oh well. I guess it really _is_ best if she doesn't see me… 'Saki, what are you _doing_?" The older girl was on her hands and knees by the couch Abika had occupied, seemingly searching for something.

"Oh, nothing…" She swore softly as she got to her feet. It was gone… Had Abika taken it? "Oh Joi!" She rushed over to the nurse and whispered in her ear, frowning when the woman shook her head. "Dammit…"

"What's going on?!" Luna demanded as her girlfriend walked back over to her. Of course, Murasaki couldn't admit that's she deliberately tried to do what she'd been told not to, screwed it up, and now had lost it… But Joi said no one had reported finding it. Maybe Abika had found it after all!

"Nothing baby, nothing at all. I thought I'd lost something, but now I remember exactly where it is." Luna sighed and nodded, accepting the lie even though she knew that was _exactly_ what it was. It wasn't worth fighting over…

"Okay… Let's just get going. We need to get back to Houen now that we have all the data we needed." Murasaki nodded and slipped her hand into her girlfriend's as they left the Pokémon Center. She just hoped that Luna never realized that they were short one of their experiments…

* * *

Abika held the purple stone up to the light as they walked, their destination being the next contest for their fourth ribbon. She'd found it when she'd woken up that morning, lying on the floor next to her. Sure, she _probably_ should have reported it, but hey, she'd dated her sister. Like she was the epitome of morality…

"Finders keepers…" Muuma looked at the stone his mistress held, not knowing exactly what it was, but knowing he was drawn to it... "It's beautiful, isn't it? Purple has always been my favorite color… I just look better in black." The wink she sent her pokémon's way was met with a soft '_Muu_,' as if to agree.

'_Well, whatever this is, I suppose I can find out when we get to the next town… It kinda looks like an evolution stone, but it doesn't look like any of the ones I've ever seen…_'

If it _was_ an evolution stone, she wondered what pokémon it would evolve… Not that it did her any good. After all, none of _her_ pokémon could evolve further with a stone.

* * *

"It's a Dark Stone, an evolution stone." Abika was glad they'd made good time to the next town by nightfall. There was another Pokémon Center they could stay in, and this one wasn't full, so they could get a room upstairs. And Joi had been able to answer all her questions before they headed up for bed. "They're only found in Shinou, so it's no wonder you've never seen one before. You must be excited to hear the news though!"

"Um… Why?" Joi giggled at the girl's confused look.

"Why, because of your Muuma of course! Or didn't you know?" Abika shook her head, wondering if maybe she should have used her pokédex on Muuma after all… "I thought not. You see, Dark Stones evolve Yamikarasu to Donkarasu, and Muuma to Muumaaji. So whenever you're ready, your Muuma can evolve!" Abika stood speechless at the news for a few moments, her eyes wide. Then…

"Thank you Joi, see you in the morning, good night! Come on Muuma!" She sprinted up the stairs to her room, her little ghost floating behind her. Joi giggled again at her enthusiasm, wondering which pokémon would be following her down in the morning…

* * *

"Muumaaji, the Magical Pokémon. A Pokémon that recites spells. While some spells are for torturing the foe, there are also ones for happiness. After hearing its cries which sound like spells, the foe will suffer from headaches and hallucinations." Abika shut the pokédex after hearing the information and seeing what her precious pokémon could evolve into with only a touch of the purple stone in her pocket. She'd had him for a little over two months, but they'd been training hard. Muuma already knew all of the attacks she wanted him to know. Evolution might teach him new moves… And give him more power… And Dark Stones were rare, so perhaps having a Muumaaji would impress the judges more…

Besides, she thought Muumaaji looked _really_ cool.

"It's all up to you Muuma," she said quietly, running her fingers over the smooth stone in her pocket. "I'm okay with you evolving _or_ waiting. It's up to you though. I mean, I know some pokémon change when they evolve, but I've been lucky so far, and none of my other pokémon changed for the worse. So I'm letting you decide. Muuma or Muumaaji? You'll be my star for the Grand Festival either way, I promise."

"Muu, Muuma. Mama, muu! Muuma…" She had no idea what he'd said, but judging by the way he was nuzzling her pocket… She had a pretty good idea.

"Okay then, there's no going back… Ready?" He bounced excitedly, the enthusiasm evident in his bright red eyes. She smiled as she took the Dark Stone out of her pocket, stopping inches before she touched it to him. "Here goes nothing…"

She touched the stone to his head, and instantaneously, a white light filled the room, causing her to shield her eyes. It was odd, she thought, that it was so bright. After Pikachu evolved into Raichu, there'd been a faint yellow light, but _nothing_ like this… She had no more time to ponder the situation though, as the light died away. She removed her hand from her eyes and looked down at her lap…

The pokémon there was about half a foot taller than Muuma and much slimmer. The bluish gray and pink color was now purple and pink, and the five red gems had been cut down to three. Also, this creature appeared to be wearing a hat…

"Muumaaji, jima." She giggled at the now deeper voice before throwing her arms around her new pokémon.

"Muumaaji… You and me, we're gonna go all the way, you know? Just you and me." Despite his new look and the new power pulsing through his body, Muumaaji knew one thing hadn't changed…

He still cared for his kind mistress more than anything.

* * *

As Abika slept, she held Muumaaji close, just as she had every night when he'd been Muuma. He was finding it hard to sleep though… Tonight, her embrace felt warmer than usual. Now that he'd evolved, he finally understood why he never left her side, why he'd gone with her so easily in the first place when he'd resisted capture dozens of times before… He thought back to what she'd told him about Luna the day before. She'd been a pokémon turned human, and his mistress had loved her. He wondered if she could fall in love with a pokémon who _wasn't_ a human...

But that was just silly. Of course she couldn't... And he'd never be a human. He supposed he'd just have to be content to admire his mistress as he did now, so close and yet so far. That didn't mean he couldn't dream though…

As he finally fell asleep, thoughts of deep green eyes and bright blonde hair filled his mind. Abika's own dreams were filled with her and Muumaaji winning the Ribbon Cup. And as they slumbered neither noticed that the bed they lay in suddenly getting cramped…


End file.
